Kaze no Stigma風のスティグマ: Reality Beckoning
by ZealousPurge
Summary: Following the events of the anime adaptation. This story is told from Ayano's perspective. Ayano and Kazuma come to accept their mutual feelings for each other and romance soon follows. The happy couple is living in a perfect dream. But after the reappearance of a sworn enemy, their lives are thrown into chaos. Can Kazuma protect Ayano from his past when it knocks on the door?
1. New Meaning

I've been laying in this room staring at the ceiling for who knows how long. I'm beginning to think that I'll go crazy if I stay in this house any longer. I sit up and run my fingers through my hair. "What a mess." I get up and walk over to my mirror. My hair looks like it's been ironed to the side of my head. "How long have I been laying down?" I grab my brush and start to pull through the mess on the top of my head.

It's been more than a couple days since I last saw Kazuma. Not like I care though. Yet, I can't seem to stop thinking about him. Why? Kazuma is a selfish jerk only motivated by money. Right? Of course I'm right. Kazuma doesn't care for anyone but himself. I know what Lapis said is affecting him. I know he is hiding his true feelings and trying to look strong. Being told that the love of your life's last thought was that they wanted to kill you isn't my idea of proper closure...

"Ugh!" I flop back onto my bed. "Why am I thinking about him so much?! Ayano, let it go. He doesn't care what you think. He is a reckless prick."

Should I call him? I feel bad not trying to help but would he even open up to me? I pick up my phone from my night stand and scroll through the contacts until I come to Kazuma's name. I hover over the name but can't bring myself to press call. I'll just text him.

"Dear stupid jerkface,  
>Why haven't you been around the house lately? Ren keeps asking here his brother is. My father is concerned for you and he wants you to contact him as soon as possible. I'm also worr-"<p>

The phone starts to ring and I answer before looking at the name.

"Kazuma?!," I excitedly shout.  
>"Um... No. It's Nanese! Were you expecting Kazuma to call you?" Nanese responds in a surprised tone.<br>"...So what's up?"  
>"Well Yukari and I are going to karaoke later. You wanna come?"<br>"Well, not really."  
>I have no motivation to leave this room.<br>Nanese whinnies,"Oh come on! When was the last time you actually saw the sun?"  
>"Yesterday, thank you very much!" I reply in a snippy voice.<br>"Look Ayano. I know it sucks that Kazuma hasn't talked to you, but you need to get out of the house. Just come tonight! It's going to be fun!"  
>"(Sigh)... Well alright. What time are we going to go?"<br>"Oh good! And now. We are walking to your room at the moment."  
>"What?! I'm not ready! I need time to fix myself up!..." Silence from the other end of the call.<br>"Hello?"

Knock knock.

Before I can open the door Nanese and Yukari burst into the room. "Yukari I told you to wait! She isn't ready yet!," Nanese screams at Yukari. Yukari looks at me and says, "Geez you weren't kidding. Hurry up and get ready Ayano!" Embarrassed I rush into the bathroom and shower. I hastily dry my hair and brush my teeth. I put on my clothes and walk to the main hall.

Father is sitting with my friends and waves me to come over.  
>"So Ayano, I heard they found you to be as beautiful as ever when they went to get you?" father says sarcastically.<br>"Whatever, lets just go you two," as I glare at my friends angrily.

The two girls get up and follow me out of the complex to the street where a taxi is waiting for us. We climb into the back seat of the cab and my friends begin to giggle. "What is so funny?" as I stare at them with annoyance. "Oh nothing sleeping beauty," Yukari says as the pair burst into a fit of laughter.

Hmph... I turn my head to look out the window when I see a man go into the Kannagi complex. "Is that Kazuma?" I say to myself. The cab rounds a corner and I lose sight of the mysterious figure. Was it really him? No, I'm just imagining things now. Kazuma would've called me before going to the house. I'm sure if it.

"Hello, earth to Ayano?" Nanese says nudging me.  
>"Hmm? Oh sorry I was thinking about something."<br>"Probably Kazuma," Yukari says. "Oh Kazuma why won't you just marry me?"  
>Nanese joins in, "Kazuma is just the perfect man. I cannot wait for him to come and save me from my boring life!"<br>My face heats up as I begin to blush.  
>"Oh, we were right?" the two girls say to me.<br>"What? No! I mean, ugh, leave me alone." my embarrassment visible to everyone in the taxi.

I continue my endless stare out into the city and my mind drifts back to thinking about Kazuma. Was this another set up by my father? Or is he trying to get me out of the house? Is he trying to meet with Kazuma? "Oh good we finally made it!"

We exit the taxi and go into the club.

~A few hours later~

"Geez. How long were we in there?" I say looking up into the night sky.

"Bye Ayano, we will see you later!," Yukari shouts as the two girls walk the opposite direction back to their homes. I wave goodbye then turn to walk home. It's windier than normal tonight. I brisk myself against a current of cold air. This is odd. Is the Kazuma? I can't tell. I walk down the street reminiscing about the night with my friends. I laugh as I round the corner and see the Kannagi complex in the distant. I take out my phone and consider calling Kazuma. He needs someone to comfort him right now. Scrolling through the contacts I find Kazuma. Well, it can't hurt to try. I press call and it's starts to ring. My heart pounds as I secretly hope that he won't answer. The ringing continues as I turn to walk into the complex. I hear an all too familiar sound echoing from the main hall. It's the ringtone for my contact on Kazuma's phone. I burst into a sprint to get to the main hall. Is he really here? I slide the door to the main hall and my heart skips a beat. My father smiles at me and Kazuma turns turns to see me. I rush over to him and attempt to smack him. Of course he blocks it.

"Hey now. What gives princess?," Kazuma says mockingly.  
>"Why haven't you called me?!," I scream at him.<br>"What are you, my wife?," he responds.  
>I blush hard as my father changes the subject.<br>"Alright Ayano. I know that you have a lot of questions right now but I need you to listen to me."  
>I nod my head in acknowledgment as I sit down across from Kazuma. Gosh, he's so handsome. I look longingly at Kazuma as my father's voice brings me back to reality.<br>"...and we need to make sure that the threat is eliminated but we need to minimize collateral damage."  
>"I understand." Kazuma turns his head to me. "Got all that princess?"<br>"What? Oh, yes. I understand."  
>"Well good. I'll pick you up tomorrow at 9. Be ready in the morning and make sure you have enough clothes."<br>"Yeah yeah. I said I understand...wait...what?"  
>"Well it was good to see you again Kazuma. Thank you for your cooperation." my father says as he walks Kazuma to the door.<br>Kazuma responds, "No problem. I'll see you in the morning." I'm so confused as to what is happening I don't hear Kazuma speaking to me.  
>"Well alright then. See you tomorrow Ayano."<p>

I nod as he leaves the complex. I snap back and hurriedly get up. Crap! I forgot to yell at Kazuma! That jerk! Wait what is actually going on? I'm so confused. I go to my father and try to coax him into summarizing the situation to me.

"Man, that was a long talk right? So I can't remember. Where am I going?" I ask my father with puppy dog eyes.  
>"You weren't paying attention at all were you?" father asks me.<br>"To be honest, no. I caught almost none of that."  
>"Well you're certainly in for a surprise," my father says laughingly. "Just pack enough clothes for the next month. And be sure to pack your swimsuit because it's going to be warm!" My father pats my head and smiles.<p>

"Oh! I'm so excited! I love vacations!" I say as I hurry to my room. I begin to pack my bag as I pick out several different outfits to wear. Hmmm, should I pack a couple bikinis? Well it is for an entire month. Better be on the safe side! Eek! I'm so excited! My clothes are everywhere as I decide on which outfits to pack. My phone starts to ring and I lay my clothes down. I open my phone and my heart drops. It's Kazuma. I let it ring a few times before answering.

"What do you want?"  
>"Look princess. I know you're upset that I haven't talked to you lately but since we are going to be together for the next month we should try to get along."<br>"Kazuma... What are you talking about?" I ask dumbfounded.  
>"We are taking the trip to the resort tomorrow? To investigate the supposed youma haunting of the surrounding towns?" Kazuma says confused.<br>"...w-we are spending an entire month together?"  
>"Um, yes. We went over this. Were you not listening to your father? You said you understood what was happening."<br>"K-Kazuma. Are you o-okay with this?" as my voice becomes increasingly shaky.  
>"I'm fine with this. If you're not then I can ask Catherine to come with me." Kazuma says jokingly.<br>"No! I'm going! I mean, it's always good to get away from the house." I reply trying to keep a level head.  
>"Alright. I'll see you in the morning. Oh, and be sure to get some sleep. We have work tomorrow Ayano," Kazuma says as he hangs up the phone.<p>

I stare at my phone as my mind races. Is this another set up by my father? Why did Kazuma suddenly show up? Why is he okay with this trip? I roll over and cling to my pillow. "Kazuma."


	2. Weary Nights

Kazuma and I are standing in a meadow deep inside a forest. Alone, just the two of us. There are butterflies moving across the many flowers covering the forest floor. Kazuma beckons for me to follow him. He leads me to the center of the clearing where a giant cherry tree is in full bloom. My eyes scan the landscape taking in the beauty of the moment. It feels like a dream. Suddenly Kazuma takes both of my hands in his and holds them up to his mouth. He kisses them and says-

I wake up and glare at the clock. 2:12 AM. Great. At this rate I won't be able to get a good sleep. This is the fourth time I've woken up tonight. I'm restless.

My body yearns for someone to cuddle with. My heart yearns for Kazuma. My mind yearns for to reject these feelings.

The dream... "Amazing," I say aloud. Everything in it was so real. I want to go back there. I need to know what Kazuma was going to say. Tossing and turning, I try to think of the different possibilities. Limitless scenarios unfold like a children's story book. My drifting thoughts bring me to the man who was the cause of it all. "Kazuma." If only he would tell me how he feels. I can't continue to feel this way if it means nothing. "Just be honest with me and I'll be honest with you."

Im going to call him. My fingers reach for my phone. Thoughts of what I'm going to say cloud my vision and I scroll past the contact. Returning to the top of the list I finally find what I was searching for. "Are you awake," asking the contact picture. Pressing call I turn over onto my side and put the phone to my ear. As the dial tone activates my heart begins to race. On the eighth ring, hope turns to despair. I needed you... It rings again and the phone drops onto the bed. Curling into a ball the tears begin to roll down my cheeks. "You're always there for me... Why not this time?" My voice being barely audible.

"Ayano?"  
>"W-who's th-there," I call into the dark room.<br>"What are you talking about? You called me."  
>"Is...is that you Kazuma?"<br>"Ayano? Are you all right? You realize you called me right?"  
>He answered! Barely able to contain my excitement I shout into the phone, "Kazuma! Are you awake?!"<br>"Well, obviously."  
>"I'm sorry for calling so late. I was just..." My voice trails off.<br>"Thinking about me?," Kazuma says in a surprisingly serious tone.  
>"No... Well, kind of."<br>"Fine. I won't push the subject. Hey, Ayano?"  
>"Hmm?"<br>"Do you like necklaces?"  
>"Of course I do. I was actually going to buy a new one on the trip."<br>"Oh. All right then. I guess I won't be buying this one then... Sorry she doesn't want one. Thanks though." Kazuma must have been talking to a salesman. "Is there anything you need for the trip? I'm out shopping right now," Kazuma says redirecting his speech towards me.  
>"Um, not that I can think of. I have pretty much everything I need for the trip already packed... Wait. Where are you shopping at 2 in the morning?!"<br>"A convenience store."  
>"You were going to buy me a necklace from a convenience store..." My words containing disapproval.<br>"No. There was a man selling jewelry on the corner. I was just leaving when you called me. Oh yeah. Why did you call?" Kazuma's voice changing to a concerned tone, "When I picked up it sounded like you were crying."

I rack my brain trying to come up with the appropriate answer. Suddenly my lips begin to move unconsciously, "Just be honest with me and I'll be honest with you..." Continuing on I ask, "Kazuma, will you be honest with me?... What am I to you?" I gasp at the realization of the words I had spoken.  
>Kazuma quickly answers, "I'll be honest. I told you I'd protect you and that's what I'm going to do until the day I die. I will always be there for you. No matter where you are, I'll find you. I couldn't live without-"<br>"Why can't you just tell me you love me?!" My words pierce through the twilight room. My emotions overtake my thoughts and tears burst from my eyes. "I don't want to hear you'll protect me... I can do that myself! I want you to be with me, not find me! What does it take Kazuma?! Do I need to say it?! Fine... I'll be the one to say it... I... I... I love you!..." Seconds pass without words. "My heart betrayed my mind... Every time I rejected my feelings, they only got stronger!... Why am I the one to suffer?! Why Kazuma?! Why?!..." I break down completely. A long pause and streams of tears turn into rivers as words pour from my mouth. "...I can't go on like this anymore... I'm not spending a month at this resort with you. I don't want to go anywhere with you... Don't come today..."

Silence.

The one thing I didn't want to happen is happening. Why is he not saying anything? A few moments pass and I hear the call end...

"A-are you kidding me?" I throw my phone at the wall as hard as I can. It impacts with a loud bang and clatters to the floor. Unbelievable. Sitting alone in the darkness, my mind and body remain in shock from the fated phone call. Tears continue to move down my face as the weight of the situation takes its toll on my conscious. Why did this happen? Searching for reasoning, my mind gives me nothing.

Minutes turn into eternity as I lay back down on the bed. Looking at the clock I realize I was sitting like that for thirty minutes. Unable to muster more tears my crying stops. I begin to hiccup and hug a pillow tightly against me. Pulling the covers over me I curl into a ball again. Heartbroken. "I wonder if people truly die from broken hearts. Anything is better than this right now," I say into my pillow. I feel an unfamiliar pain in my chest and then come to understand the meaning of heartache.

I close my eyes but sleep doesn't come. Instead, the conversation with Kazuma constantly replays itself. Calling him was a huge mistake. I can never take back the words I spoke. Thoughts of Kazuma linger like an immovable object. A familiar scent fills the air. It's a smell I love. But what is it? Wait. Is this-

A knock on my window interrupts my thoughts. "Ayano?" My eyes grow wide realizing who the smell belonged to. The voice, soft and comforting, belongs to the man I love. Sliding the window open reveals the Wind Mage with a small box in one hand and a phone in the other. Looking towards my own phone, I notice the notification light is illuminating every few seconds. Addressing the man standing in front of me I say, "Why are you here?... I told you not to come."

Holding up the phone, Kazuma answers, "My phone died before I had the chance to respond. I ran back to the man selling the necklaces and asked to borrow his. He said I had to buy a necklace before I could use it. So, while I was waiting there for you to pick up, I picked out a necklace." Pausing, he puts the phone in his pocket, and with his now free hand Kazuma puts it on my cheek. "Also, you never let me finish on the phone. I was going to say that I couldn't live without you. That I wanted to be with you. Maybe the words I choose weren't right; but, I'm here now to fix it."  
>"Kazuma, I don't want to be teased anymore. If you're going to treat me like a child then-"<p>

His lips touch mine and the air escapes from my lungs. Literally, breathless. Emotions of sorrow are replaced by love and happiness. This is what I wanted. I close my eyes and the kiss becomes more passionate. Kazuma is an amazing kisser. It feels like a dream. I begin wishing the moment would last forever just as Kazuma pulls away.

"Ayano, I love you. I'm glad my phone died so I had the chance to tell you in person." He opens the box and presents me with a gold necklace. In the center hangs a heart pendant with a deep blue sapphire in the middle. Kazuma closes the box and puts it in my hand. "I'm sorry for not talking with you the last few days. I was coming to terms with how I felt about you. I wanted to tell you sooner but I didn't know how. When your father asked me to take you to the resort I was ecstatic." Laughingly he continues, "I planned on confessing to you in a more romantic way than this, but you just had to be impatient didn't you?"

A solitary tear rolls down my face but my body refuses to shed more. I was so concerned that Kazuma didn't love me that all optimistic thoughts were blocked from my mind. Kazuma wipes the tear away and kisses my forehead. "Well princess," he begins to say, "I suppose that I need to be going now. I'm sorry for the trouble I caused you today." He turns away to leave but my arms instinctively wrap around him.

Like before my lips move on their own. "I don't want you to leave... I want you to stay here with me... Please, just for tonight?"

Kazuma turns to face me and smiles. "I can't just turn down an offer like that can I?"

I put my hands on his chest and kiss his lips before helping him through the window.

* * *

><p>I apologize for the long wait on the update. I've been very busy as of late and didn't have a lot of time to write. However, it is finished now and I will try to update on a regular basis with new chapters coming out on Tuesdays.<p>

Another note. This chapter was also delayed because of numerous rewrites. I have four other completed versions of Weary Nights but this one turned out the best in my opinion.

Thank you for your patience and I hope you enjoy the story.

ZealousPurge


End file.
